


The smell of fresh roasted coffee

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Lance paled as he saw another group of students enter the shop. Whereas the others had been familiar faces, these students were on Lance's course, and while he still didn't call them his friends, he had worked together with most of them.Lance just wanted to make friends, but he ended up with so much more than that.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Esteban Ocon/Lance Stroll, Nicholas Latifi/George Russell, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75
Collections: Motorsport Autumn Fic Exchange 2020





	The smell of fresh roasted coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [L0stInSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0stInSpace/gifts).



> You didn't specify anything about AUs but I thought this fit quite well for the other tags and requests you had :) i haven't written most of these pairings in aaaages and it was really hard to keep it completely light hearted so I hope this is okay.
> 
> Enjoy :)

"Morning Lance." Checo, Lance's boss, greeted as Lance walked into the little coffeeshop. Lance offered Checo a small smile, before heading to the back room of the shop to change into a printed shirt and his apron. He headed back out with a sigh, tiredly rubbing at his eyes, but smiled as Checo pushed over an espresso at him.

"Wake up a little, you need the energy." The Mexican told him, before bustling off to look over the cakes that had just gotten out of the oven. Lance quickly drank the coffee, smiling as Checo picked his favourite, and then quickly walked to the counter as the first customer of the day arrived.

The familiarity of the work Lance had been doing for over a year now made it easy to block out everything, the Canadian working hard and even accidentally skipping his break as the shop was flooded with customers, mostly students from the nearby University. Lance recognised some of them, studying at said university himself, but didn't know them enough to call them his friends.

He supposed he called almost no one his friend. 

Lance paled as he saw another group of students enter the shop. Whereas the others had been familiar faces, these students were on Lance's course, and while he still didn't call them his friends, he had worked together with most of them. 

There were 7 of them today, all pushing into one of the little booths in the corner. Max and Dan, a couple with such mismatched personalities Lance always wondered how they fit so well together. Then there was Alex and his boyfriend Pierre, who were both really sweet, also to Lance, even when the Canadian was too shy to interact with them. There was a third couple in the booth, Nicky and George, who both seemed really nice but also quite intimidating. Lance had talked to Nicky quite a bit as they were both Canadian, and Nicky had tried to include him in the group, but so far it hadn't really worked. Lastly, there was the only member of the group who was single.

Esteban Ocon, a tall boy with a goofy smile who made Lance week at the knees.

"Checo, can I take my break now?" Lance squeaked at his boss. It wasn't too busy anymore, and he knew Checo normally wouldn't mind. Checo glanced curiously at him, and then at the group of students.

"Serve them first, then you can take a half an hour break. I'll even make you a latte and some cherry cake." Checo told him resolutely, before moving into the little kitchen. Lance sighed and turned to the counter, plastering on a smile.

"Hi, welcome to Checo's. What can I get you." He murmured, eyes trained to the counter. 

“Hi Lance.” a soft voice greeted. Lance dared to peek up now, his eyes meeting with Esteban’s kind brown ones. “I was the chosen one to get the drinks.” Esteban added when Lance just stared at him.

“Oh, right. What can I get you?” Lance murmured. Esteban hummed.

“Okay so, two caramel macchiatos, one gingerbread hot chocolate, one espresso, one vanilla lattes and one non-fat, soy strawberry shortcake frappucino with extra whipped cream.” Esteban said slowly, waiting for Lance to write it all down. 

“That’s only 6 drinks.” Lance said softly, meanwhile getting out the right cups. Esteban blinked, and then gave him a sheepish smile.

“Ah, I forgot to order my own drink.” he said gently. Lance bit his bottom lip, trying to keep in his smile.

“What would you like to drink, Esteban?” he asked, his tummy tingling as he said the other boy’s name. Esteban hummed.

“What would you suggest?” he asked, staring up at the board. Lance hesitated. 

“The chai latte is nice, especially now that it’s colder outside.” he settled for saying eventually. Esteban hummed. 

“Sounds lovely.” he smiled, paying Lance and patiently waiting at the counter.

“I’ll bring the drinks over, it’s too much for you to carry anyways.” Lance decided. Esteban gave him a wide, goofy grin.

"That'd be great." He smiled, nodding at Lance before heading back to the table. The group greeted him cheerfully, safe for Pierre, who gave Esteban a rather tight lipped smile as Esteban sat down. Lance kept an eye on them - well, on Esteban mostly - as he made the drinks with Checo's help.

"Are they your friends?" Checo asked curiously, looking at the booth. Lance sighed and shook his head.

"No." He murmured. "I know them but…" he shrugged his shoulders. Checo tutted, gently pushing some hair out of Lance's face.

"They seem nice, especially the boy coming to order. Maybe he wants to be your friend?" Checo said, before turning to put lids on the cups.

"I'm fine Checo." Lance murmured, hating the concerned look in Checo's eyes.

"If you say so…" the Mexican answered, pushing the serving tray in Lance's direction. Lance sighed and grabbed the tray, walking over to the table and offering his classmates a shy smile before starting to distribute the drinks. He started with Esteban, blushing lightly at the smile he got in return and the way their fingers brushed as Esteban took the cup from him.

"Thank you, Lance." Esteban smiled. Lance quickly looked away, handing Max and Dan their drinks before turning to the others. His hands were trembling a little and as he moved to hand Charles his frappuchino, he knocked the drink over, the pink liquid splashing all over Charles's expensive looking top.

"Fuck!" Charles exclaimed, shooting up and patting at his shirt. Lance stood rooted to the spot, staring at the mess he had made with wide eyes.

"Get me a napkin you st-" Charles started hotly, but Lance didn't wait for him to finish. 

"I'm sorry." Lance gasped out, stumbling back and flinching as he realised the whole group was staring at him now. Esteban stood up.

"Lance…" he started, and Lance mistook his concern for dismay.

"I'm sorry…" Lance gasped out again, tears welling up in his eyes. He turned, finding Checo looking at him too and suddenly couldn't take anymore. He fumbled with his apron, trying to take it off, but when it didn't go quickly enough, he just kept it on. He ran out of the shop, trying to cover his face as he was now crying.

He always fucked everything up, especially when it came to friends. 

"Lance, wait!" A voice called out behind him just as Lance slowed his running, his crying making it hard to find the energy to run. He turned and let out a whimper when he saw Esteban running after him. 

"Please don't cry." Esteban said with a concerned frown on his face, reaching to take Lance's hand. Lance sniffled and averted his eyes, but tears continued to stream down his face. 

"I just…" he sniffled. Esteban shushed him gently and then surprised Lance by pulling him into a tight hug. 

"Charles is a bit of a drama queen, but he'll forgive you." Esteban soothed, gently stroking Lance's hair. Lance sniffled. 

"I just want friends, but no one ever likes me." Lance whimpered, clutching on to Esteban's shoulders with all he had. 

"I like you." Esteban whispered, pulling away and wiping some tears off of Lance's cheeks. There was a small smile on Esteban's lips, but Lance thought the taller man was just making fun of him. Lance shook his head.

"No." He sniffled, trying to pull away. Esteban kept him close, trying to lock his eyes with Lance's.

"Why would I not? You're so sweet, and kind and funny… and beautiful." He whispered. Lance drew in a sharp breath. 

"I-I.." he stuttered. Esteban smiled softly, seeming to realise he had overwhelmed Lance. 

"Let's go back. Your boss seemed very worried about you too." He whispered. Lance nodded weakly, allowing Esteban's arm to stay wrapped around his shoulders as they headed back. Esteban's presence was very comforting, and as Esteban gently rubbed his arm, Lance felt like he could breathe again.

"Are you okay?" Checo asked the moment they entered the shop again. Lance nodded and let Checo fuss over him a little.

"Sorry for leaving." He murmured. "I understand if you want to fire me." He murmured. Checo sighed, fondly stroking Lance's cheek.

"I understand. And I would never fire you, niño." He smiled. "Now. I think you should take your break now yes?" He added, giving Lance a tight hug before pointing at the drink he had left on the counter for Lance. 

"Can he sit with us?" Esteban asked Checo, pointing to the booth.

"Sure." Checo nodded, stroking Lance's cheek one last time before wandering back to the counter to help the next customer. 

"Come." Esteban said with a smile, leading Lance to the booth. The others had been watching him, and scooted over to make room for them. Lance sat down in between Nicky and Esteban, fiddling with his coffee a bit uncomfortably. Nicky turned to him and squeezed his hand in comfort, and also George smiled at him.

"It's nice to see you join us." Daniel spoke from the other side of the table, grinning widely at the younger man. Lance peeked at Charles, but also the Monégasque did not seem mad anymore.

"It's okay, it will wash out." Charles said, pointing at the stain. Lance smiled meekly.

"I'm very sorry." He repeated, but Charles waved it off.

"Good reason for me to go shopping." He grinned, before slapping Pierre's chest when the Frenchman wrinkled up his nose. Lance dared to giggle a little, and made himself more comfortable, his shoulder pressing against Esteban's. 

"You should join us more often." George said with a kind smile, pushing his cup against Lance in a cheers. Esteban nodded too, practically beaming and Lance blushed.

"I'd like that too." He murmured softly. Lance felt Esteban's arm hesitantly slip around his waist and looked up in surprise. The pressure certainly wasn't unwelcome, and he was content enough to snuggle into his side. 

"He's pined after you for ages." Max suddenly spoke up, the quiet Dutchman making himself comfortable against Dan's side and drawing him into a showy kiss.

"Who?" Lance asked, blinking dumbly and turning to Nicky as if his fellow Canadian had all the answers. Nicholas smiled and then nodded at Esteban. Lance turned towards the Frenchman now and realised Esteban's cheeks had gone a bright red.

" _You_ like me?" He asked, stuttering a little. Esteban nodded.

"I do." He said breathlessly, hesitantly smiling at the Canadian. Lance smiled back.

"I like you too." He murmured shyly. Esteban let out a breathless laugh, and leaned in to press a soft kiss to Lance's cheek. Lance placed a hand on Esteban's cheek as Esteban pulled away, and leaned in to bring their lips together. 

"Was that okay?" He asked as they parted, both giggly and blushing. Esteban nodded.

"More than okay." He smiled.

"This was so much more romantic than our first kiss." George complained to Nicky. Nicky chuckled, pressing a kiss to the top of George's head. 

"There is something strangely romantic about you drunkenly yelling about how much you love me until I kissed you to shut you up though." Nicholas whispered. Lance giggled.

"You did what?" He asked. George groaned and sank a bit lower in his seat, seeming embarrassed for the first time since Lance had known him. 

"Oh shut up and kiss him again." George grumbled at him. Lance giggled again and turned back to Esteban.

"Do you want me to kiss you again?" He asked curiously. Esteban gave him a wide, dorky grin.

"You can kiss me as much as you want." He whispered, before locking his lips with Lance's once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic


End file.
